


【守夜人】电影（格谢尔/扎武隆，PG）

by smerdyakov



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies), Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smerdyakov/pseuds/smerdyakov
Summary: 安东发现自己的头儿和敌对巡查队的头儿似乎一起看了电影。（旧文不定期存档，写于2012.10.5）
Relationships: Geser | Boris Ignatyevich/Zavulon
Kudos: 2





	【守夜人】电影（格谢尔/扎武隆，PG）

工作过于简单也会导致干劲儿不足。我在莫斯科街头走着，数着步子，像任何一个无所事事的游民一样。指导实习队员的活动已经到了收尾阶段，我这个“特约讲师”也可以偷偷溜出来闲逛。我知道偶尔安排这样轻松的差事下来是头儿为我好，毕竟火箭般从二级魔法师蹿升到高级魔法师实在是头彩中的头彩，就像被一道闪电劈中的兔子，我的身体和心理都没有准备好。  
但头儿应该失望了，在整个活动中我都有些焦躁不安，也许是因为探查内容是关于吸血鬼的，也许是因为出门之前娜佳对我说“爸爸，格谢尔叔叔的冰箱贴我很喜欢”。希望这只是她受了什么古怪电视节目的刺激，而不是本能的预见了什么事，我实在不希望格谢尔那个老狐狸和娜佳接触过多。  
黄昏笼罩着城市，影子散乱在地，我眯起眼睛，脑中勾勒出这街道在黄昏界中的样子。身边的人突然多了起来，不远处有个电影院，应该是散场了吧，我在人群中前行，就像牧羊人在巡视他的羊群。人类，我们弱小的兄弟。当我正享受着游荡的时候，影院门前的一抹灰色抓住了我的视线。一瞬间我的身体僵硬了一下，哦，真希望是自己看错了，但这双他者的眼睛是值得相信的。  
那的确是扎武隆。他穿着合体的灰色西装，一副潦倒知识分子的忧郁神情。  
守日人巡查队的头儿也发现了我，他露出了一个亲切的笑容，“你好，安东。”  
“扎武隆，”我戒备地走过去，“你在这儿干什么呢？”这实在是让人警惕，他又在阴谋筹划着什么行动吗？和那个简单的吸血鬼行动有关？不，什么事和扎武隆挨上边都不简单了。  
“看电影啊，巡查队员！”他故作惊讶，“这可不违反和约！”  
我顺着他的目光看去，那是墙上一张007系列新电影的海报。  
“总不能因为不知道詹姆斯·邦德而被小队员暗地里嘲笑成老头子吧！”他摇了摇头。  
是的，我想起来了，在寻找《富阿兰》的时候他和斯维塔就因为詹姆斯·邦德拌过嘴。但我绝不相信黑暗大魔法师扎武隆会有闲心来特意看个电影，也许我应该把这次相遇报告给头儿。  
“工作做完了，安东？”  
熟悉的声音响了起来，我看见头儿从扎武隆身后走来。我几乎以为他听见了我内心的召唤——如果他手里没拿着半桶爆米花的话。  
“鲍利斯·伊格纳季耶维奇，您在这儿……”  
“我来看电影啊，安东。”  
我突然觉得自己有些难以消化这个情景，“那么您不会是和扎武隆一起……”  
“是一起的！”扎武隆露出了一个狡猾的笑容，好像就在等着看我震惊的丑态。  
我得说他的确成功了。即使我明白守夜人和守日人巡查队就像美国的民主党与共和党，白天吵的不可开交晚上参加一个狂欢聚会，但凭我短短几十年的阅历依然无法想象到最伟大的光明使者与黑暗使者一起在人类电影院里看电影。  
“啊，希望你看的开心，头儿……”我感觉自己有点儿语无伦次。不是我的错，这是一枚重磅炸……不对，是能贯穿黄昏界所有层次的核弹，足以颠覆任何他者的认知。在他惊讶的时候你就可以趁机偷袭了，必定会得手，连詹姆斯·邦德这种人类都能办到。  
“谢谢，安东。回去见。”格谢尔看我的眼神里似乎带了点儿怜悯。  
  
光明与黑暗！这比他者的存在更加超现实。我完全不知道自己是怎么回到车上的，甚至忘了问头儿需不需要载他一程。本来就有些烦躁的心绪更混乱了。不！你要镇静，安东！我紧紧抓住方向盘，那两个老家伙聚在一起一定又是在商讨什么阴谋或者在讨价还价。没错，说不定是故意让我看见的呢，他们肯定查看过现实线吧……  
不过在最近的几次大行动中我们和黑暗使者的确合作很多，两个巡查队一体两面，就像格谢尔和扎武隆。我不止一次觉得他们才是平衡维持的关键，两个巡查队可以没有哪个伟大的魔法师，但不能没有格谢尔或扎武隆，他们争斗了几百年并且还将继续斗下去。我还很清楚地记得在追捕科斯佳的时候扎武隆怎样半真半假地说他幻想和格谢尔一起工作幻想了一生，从恨到爱……突然地，一个念头闯入了我的脑子，我差点在座位上惊跳起来，如果我不是他者现在恐怕就要葬身车祸了。  
那个简直要杀死我的想法……哎呀，太可怕了……我向来以自己的头脑为傲，现在却有点儿痛恨它的发散性过盛了，也许伏特加并没有溺死我的脑细胞而是扭曲了他们。离奇的遭遇引出了更离奇的想法，这真是糟糕的一天。  
  
我在迈入总部的大门时被加里科拦下了，“你看起来不太好啊，安东！”  
“没什么，新手们问题总是很多。”我敷衍着。  
“注意休息！格谢尔找你，快去吧！”他指了指上面。  
我敲了敲门走进了头儿的办公室，浑身上下都非常不自然，我应该在回来之前喝点酒才对。  
“欢迎回来，安东。”格谢尔看着我，“没什么好尴尬的。”  
“头儿，我只是……”  
“我明白，你怎么想都没有关系。”  
身上的肌肉瞬间紧绷了起来，“鲍利斯·伊格纳季耶维奇，你探查过我的思想了？”  
格谢尔摇了摇头，“我说过在你学会不把想法都摆在脸上之前我是不会那么做的。”  
还好，我暗自松了一口气，如果头儿真的知道了我那个可笑的念头还会是这种表现吗？不会他真看出来了吧？  
“这个给你，安东，也可以给娜佳留个念。”  
格谢尔把一个小玩意塞进我手中，我低头一看，是个冰箱贴。意外的眼熟，上面印着一个穿格子裙的苏格兰男人。这是我从苏格兰带给扎武隆的冰箱贴。  
“你今天就回家吧。”  
我走出办公室，把冰箱贴攥的紧紧的。它为什么在格谢尔这儿？他又为什么要给我？难道是告诉我他和扎武隆真的……不可能，肯定不是，快抹掉这个念头。那是希望我把娜佳带到苏格兰那个危险的地方去？别妄想了！她还是个孩子！这两个老阴谋家，我可不会让他们伤害我的娜久什卡！

——————END——————


End file.
